In the Hands of a Stranger
by Thindy
Summary: The West Wing's past comes back to haunt them.  #2 in the Piper series.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: 'In the Hands of a Stranger' (1/8)  
>AUTHOR: Cindy ()<p>

RATING: R  
>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang<br>SUMMARY: The West Wing's past comes back to haunt them.  
>POV: Toby Ziegler and then the rest of the characters in 3rd view.<br>DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.  
>TIMEFRAME: After "I Used to Know Everything, Now I Know Nothing." <p>

"HEY! No fair, you cheated," Piper said. Her mouth was forming her famous pout as she began to fold her small arms across her chest.

"I didn't cheat," he laughed trying to sound surprised. He looked around to make sure that if Amy was close by she would hear his plead of innocence.

"You did so. I seened you," she argued knowing full well what she was up against.

"Oh Piper honey, what's wrong?" Amy said to Piper bending down beside her so she was more at the little girls level. Using her fingers she pushed back the loose strands of Piper's hair that had come loose from her French braid.

"He cheated me again," Piper explained uncrossing her arms so that she could point at her accuser.

"Josh, How could you?" Amy confronted Josh. Josh looked up in bewilderment that he would be accused of such a crime.

"You tell him Amy," Piper cheered on as she started putting the pieces of her checkers game away. Josh's eyes moved from Amy's to Piper's and then back to Amy's.

"You're not going to take her word over mine are you? She's just a small Toby in diapers," Josh pleaded.

"I told you, I don't wear diapers goofyhead," Piper said to Josh. Her hands were now on her hips and she didn't look very impressed.

"Piper, why do you think Uncle Josh cheated you?" Amy asked Piper. Piper rolled her eyes and said, "Because he always does." She released a deep sigh and softly mumbled, "It's all my fault. My daddy says I can't get no sympnaphy if I continue to play with people who cheat like HIM!." Her voice rose into a mild yell on the word him, and Amy couldn't help but laugh at the pronunciation of sympathy.

"Your father did not say that about me?" Josh said trying to believe his own words.

"Did so," began Piper.

"Did not," followed Josh and so they continued for a good ten minutes. That didn't shock Amy as much as Josh following Piper around the house when she grew bored of sitting down. Amy watched as her fiancée and this little girl he adored squabbled over what they both knew was Josh truly cheating. It was a bad habit she had yet to break him of.

The did so's and did not's were now getting on Amy nerves and she was so grateful when Toby and CJ came in the door.

"I am so so glad to see you two. You will never believe how much relief I feel right now," Amy said patting her heart.

CJ looked at me and all I could do was shrug. We both knew what the problem was before we even took our shoes off, and we knew who the problem was as well. "Trust me we will take care of this, how about you come and sit down with me," my beautiful wife said to Amy leading her into the den.

We had finally decided to purchase a home together and we got lucky with the second house we viewed. Four bedroom, two and a half bath, dining room, eat in kitchen, living room, den, an office and a basement that was large enough for the three of us to share comfortably and it came refurbished. The pool in the backyard is what attracted the female population of the Ziegler household on the spot. Yep, I sure had a lot of clout in this family.

I removed my overcoat and hung it up in the hall closet and walked a bit further into my house before I yelled out the punished to be's name. From the antique table that held one of the cordless phones we owned I picked up and began to skin through the phone messages. At the same time I called out, "JoshUA," sometimes I had to give a bit of an enhancement on his name.

I didn't see Josh but I couldn't help but notice my baby Piper as she came running into the room calling out daddy, daddy. She jumped into my arms and I picked her up and we twirled as I lay a bunch of kisses on her soft rosy cheeks. With our noses pressed together I said to her, "You are not Uncle Josh."

Piper stared right back at me and said, "I know because if I was Uncle Josh I would be a cheater." Well that was that problem solved. "How much does he owe you?"

"Ten whole dollars."

"Ten whole dollars," I gasped making it sound like more than what it was. Which I guess would be hard to do for a kid who has never had ten dollars before. "I'll make him pay. Don't you fret little one, I will get you your money." I planted a kiss on her forehead before I placed her down.

"Will there be lots pain?" Piper asked me. I was totally taken back with her question, where did she come up with this stuff.

"Why do you want to know that?" I asked dying myself to know her reasons.

"Uncle Josh always says you are a big pain in his ass. Will that pain make him cry? Cuz I want to see Uncle Josh cry." She said it as if that was a statement that most three-year olds make when talking to their fathers. And did she just say ass?

I didn't take my eyes off of my daughter as I yelled out for Josh again. Piper told me that he was in the basement hiding, he apparently heard that I had come home. "How many did so's did you get in before you had him confused and saying the same thing?"

Piper flashed both her hands twice indicating either 20 or that she was in the midst of directing traffic. "Good girl," I told her as I patted her on the head. "Now go and say good night to mommy and Amy." I was always proud that she did as she was told. Now it was time to go show Josh what a real pain in the ass felt like.

I found Josh exactly where Piper said I would. He was trying to pretend he was reading. "Hey there," I said as I got closer to him.

Josh tried to look surprised that I was home. "Oh hey, I didn't hear you come in."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I guess I got too involved with this book. It's very good," Josh said showing me the cover of one of CJ's Shakespeare novels.

"Hmmm, is that why the book is upside down?" I asked him. A huge smile shined upon Josh's face and he put the book back.

"I guess I am busted eh?"

"Yeah," I sighed out.

"What did the little runt say I did this time?" Josh asked heading over to our bar and pouring himself a drink. He held out a glass for me and I accepted it knowing that CJ would have my head if she knew that I did.

"She's not a puppy Josh," I started to say.

"I know, but she keeps ratting me out. How do you and CJ manage to keep any secrets around here?"

I gave Josh one of my puzzled looks and explained, "CJ and I don't keep secrets that's how. And we don't go around cheating from little girls either."

"Yeah right. I forgot your Mr. Perfect now you're married. Does CJ know you're down here about to have a nice refreshing drink with me? I bet if she did you'd be in the doghouse." Josh gave out a laugh that I found irritating. It was his, I have one of your secrets laugh.

"You tend to forget that CJ is my wife, not my guardian."

"Keep telling yourself that Toby, sooner or later you might believe it." Josh picked up his tumbler and downed his drink and soon was replacing it with some more rye.

"You owe my kid ten bucks," I stated not looking at him but at the ice in my glass as it popped.

"Ten bucks? Are you kidding me? Since when did one game of checkers amount to ten bucks?"

"Since this was your fifth game and you haven't paid her yet for the all of your other losses and she charges you a fin each time you cheat her." A smile came out of nowhere and crept over my face. I was so proud of my money scheming child. She was brilliant.

"Yeah but ten bucks. Do you know what I can get for ten bucks?"

"Are you sure you want to leave yourself that wide open Josh. How about for ten bucks I don't show you just how much of a pain in the ass I really can be. Now fork it over." I held out my hand and waited for Josh to dig deep into his pockets for the money. He finally gave it over, and it was like taking candy from a baby.

"You do realize that when Piper grows up and finishes university or whatever school she blackmails, she isn't going to become a lawyer or a doctor, she's gonna be a damn loan shark." I got off of the stool and headed up to where my wife would be waiting for me. Josh wasn't too far behind me as he described the duties Piper would have to carry out in her future job as a loan shark.

***2***

"Speak of the devils here they are," CJ said as Josh and I entered the living room where she was sitting with Piper and Amy.

"I thought I told you to kiss mommy and get to bed?" I directed at Piper.

"I told her she could wait up with me," CJ moved her eyes from me over to Josh. "I hear you cheated again. They have help for that you know."

Josh gave CJ a smirk and said he didn't cheat. CJ turned to Piper and asked, "How many pieces did you have on the board before he told you that he just saw Santa Claus at the window?"

"8," Piper said without hesitation.

"How many were there after you tried to find Santa Claus?" CJ asked Piper but continued eyeing Josh who was shifting his body around. Amy held her hand over her mouth trying to prevent her laugh from coming out.

Looking at Josh Piper said, "Two. He stoled all the others." CJ narrowed her eyes which was not only scaring Josh but myself as well. An upset CJ is never pleasant.

"Look I paid you alright, let's just drop this." Josh pleaded.

"Did he give you any money Piper?" CJ asked. This was my time to speak up. "No, he gave it to me."

Piper jumped off of the couch and came to me to collect her winnings. Once she had the money in her hand she turned to Josh and said, "It was a pleasure playing with you Uncle Josh." She took off upstairs to her room where I assume she will go and hide her money.

Amy blurted out laughing and the rest of us excluding Josh joined in. Josh gave Amy a "what" look to which Amy replied, "You have got to be the only man I know who would be desperate enough to win that he would have to rip off a kid."

"I didn't rip her off," Josh defended.

"Ugh yeah you did Josh. Not only did you rip her off but you also lied to her and told her Santa Claus was out her damn window. Do you know the damage that can do to a child Josh?"

The only comment Josh made was, "Oops."

CJ got up and cuffed him off the side of his head. "You know what Josh? You're a bigger idiot than I ever could have imagined." She left and went to use the washroom.

"Toby man, you have got to learn how to control your wife. Her slaps hurt."

"No shit Josh. Why do you think I don't lie to her and I don't go out of my way to do things that will piss her off?"

"Is this a usual CJ thing or is it projected because of her being- you know?"

I looked at Josh with a disturbed expression, "Yeah I know, do you know?"

"Of course I know."

"Well, what d'ya know!" I said back. "Before I forget Josh I wanted to talk to you about Donna I-"

"Okay but maybe another time," Josh had this anxious look about him that caught my attention. "I've got a lot of things I need to do."

Amy jumped in with, "Like what Josh? Do you have some more children lined up to play checkers with and steal their milk money?" I half twisted so I could see Amy. It took a long time for me to get used to the fact that he really liked her. I originally had put my money on Donna and Josh instead.

But when Amy proposed Josh didn't think about anything else let alone Donna when he said yes to her. He says he was so overwhelmed by being asked by a woman that he just blurted out yes. CJ was not impressed with the idea when he told us the news.

She was on the Josh and Donna campaign and had no intentions of swinging her vote to another candidate. CJ did warm up to Amy though after awhile, and oddly enough it was Donna who helped her. Donna herself was still wrapped up in this Cliff guy despite all the warnings she had received.

"I understand that's fine you guys. Thanks for coming and sitting with Piper, CJ and I really appreciate it," I got the feeling there was more to Josh and Donna that either of them were letting on, and now in front of Amy it wasn't the best time to approach the subject.

"Anytime," they both said in unison. I locked up after they left and went upstairs to the bedroom where I found my wife lying horizontal on our king sized bed.

"There you are, why didn't you come and say good-night to Josh and Amy?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed close to CJ.

CJ started to sob softly, "I look like a beached whale."

"No you don't, you look beautiful," I told her trying to be reassuring.

Without warning CJ popped up making her legs fly up a bit into midair. "You're full of shit Ziegler. Don't try and lie to me," and then she was up and waddling into the bathroom.

I leaned forward onto the bed and prayed for this to be over quickly. CJ's usual moods were bad enough, but add a pregnancy to the formula and you have yourself a recipe for a bloody disaster. She was not the easiest person to be around since her second trimester.

A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom and came back onto the bed. "Toby?" she said softly not sure if I was asleep or not. I didn't answer her because I was half asleep and I figured she would just go to sleep herself.

It wasn't going to happen like that. "TOBY!" she screamed. My body jerked to the sound of her voice and when I sat up she was watching me with a big smile on her face. That could only mean one thing, and it doesn't mean that Toby will be getting sleep anytime soon.

"What will it be this time?" I asked her not caring if she could detect the tone of dread in my voice.

"I want vanilla ice-cream with chopped liver and anchovies and I want-my mind was allowing her voice to fade as I sat there thinking of how much my life had changed in the course of the year. I became a father, a husband and a new father-to-be. Life was just grand. So why did I feel like something bad was going to happen?"


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: 'In the Hands of a Stranger' (2/8)  
>AUTHOR: Cindy ()<p>

RATING: R  
>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang<br>SUMMARY: The West Wing's past comes back to haunt them.  
>POV: Toby Ziegler and then the rest of the characters in 3rd view.<br>DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.  
>TIMEFRAME: After "I Used to Know Everything, Now I Know Nothing."<p>

***3***

After I dropped Piper off at the daycare I grabbed a cup of coffee before heading into my office. I like to get there early so that I have some time for myself to relax. Getting Piper dressed and ready to go every morning is quite the challenge. Now I have had to add CJ to that list as well.

I was scanning through the local newspaper that I had picked up and as I opened the front page I felt my blood run cold. This was bad, this was really bad. I picked up the phone and dialed CJ's extension.

CJ picked up on the third ring and she didn't sound too impressed this early in the morning. "CJ it's Toby," I spoke to my wife.

She hesitated before answering me giving me the impression that she already knew what I was calling to tell her. "Have you heard?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just found out. Leo is on his way to see me now in fact," she told me not enthused about what was going to end up happening in the next few hours.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not quite sure yet. I am hoping that this will turn out for the best but I just know-," her voice trailed off.

"CJ, don't think about that alright. You just go and do what you always." CJ gave a slight laugh.

"Yeah Toby, and just what is that exactly?"

"Simple. You go and brief with attitude."

"That simple is it?" she questioned me.

"Do you want me to come over there?"

"No. I will be fine. After all this is my job right?"

"Are you asking me CJ?"

CJ didn't answer right away and then when she did it was pretty fast, "I gotta go Leo is here. I love you-bye." And then she was gone. I think I sat staring into the receiver for a good minute or two before I finally placed it back into its cradle. Today wasn't going to be a good day.

***CJ's office***

"Good morning CJ, how are you feeling?" Leo asked as he stepped inside her office and prepared to sit down in the vacant seat across from her desk.

CJ didn't stand up to receive Leo. It wasn't because of her condition either. Standing up for people just wasn't CJ's thing, especially not in her own office. "I was feeling great until I came in here and got this," she tossed the papers that were in her hand onto her desk and leaned back into her chair trying to get comfortable.

"Yeah I know," Leo said softly and while looking down at the papers he himself had in his hands. "I don't really know what to think of it but we have to be prepared for the worst."

"How is he?" CJ asked Leo.

"As expected. He isn't doing so well. His father called in not too long ago and we have been in touch with the local police."

"Will the FBI be getting involved?"

"It's too early to tell really. They don't usually get involved with this stuff unless it happens-"

CJ cut him off and filled in the rest for him, "To someone of importance. That's bullshit Leo and you know it."

"CJ this isn't personal. We are doing what we can. For all we know this is just-ah who am I kidding? This is bad, and before it gets better it's going to get worse."

CJ continued her gaze on Leo and let various ideas roam throughout her mind. She agreed with Leo, this wasn't looking good and the outcome wasn't going to be any better. That she was pretty sure of.

***Toby's office***

"Is this for real?" I glanced up from my computer to see Josh standing in my doorway.

"What?" I asked him. I can't very well answer his question without even knowing what he is talking about.

"The whole issue with Scott," Josh was now in my office and standing in front of me. I need to get something that electrocutes people who enter my office without permission. That would be cool to have. Unfortunately though for Josh he'd end up dead within the first day as he is never given permission to enter my domain.

"It's not an issue and yes. I have a lot of work to do Josh so if there is anything else?"

"You can't seriously tell me you are going to continue working?" Josh asked me mystified that I would consider such an idea.

"What else can I do Josh. I come here to work, so that is what I am trying to accomplish. You should try it one day, you would be amazed."

"But don't you want to try and help?" I did but I couldn't think of how I could assist when I am sure there were already many people already doing so.

"Like how?"

"There you are, I have been looking all over for you," Donna said to Josh as she came into the doorway of my office. That would be two electrocutions so far.

Donna looked at Josh's face and then at mine and knew instantly that something was amiss. "What's going on here guys? Why do you two look like everybody else in here?"

Josh removed his hands from his pockets and gave the way for Donna to take a seat. He looked back at me once more before redirecting his attention back to Donna.

"Donna do you know Scott Emanuel?"

Donna nodded that she did and gave a quick glance in my direction. "Scott has a little boy and his name is Hunter."

"Yeah I know all of this Josh, I was at his confirmation. What does this have to do-"

"He's missing Donna," Josh said talking over Donna's question and quickly shutting her up.

"Oh my God! But he's only seven!" Donna was getting emotional and Josh sat down beside her and moved her into his arms. "Why would someone take him Josh, he's such a good little boy?"

"I don't know Donna, I don't know," Josh looked up at me for either support or help. I didn't offer any as I was lost in my own world. It wasn't until I witnessed Donna's reaction that the reality of this day had begun to sink in. One of our co-workers had a child that was missing and no one knew where he was. That is a parents worst fear and it had come true for someone I had once played baseball with.

"We have to do something Josh. We can't just sit around and wait," Donna said trying to regain her composure.

"I know we do Donna," Josh said trying to comfort her by stroking her long blond hair.

"We're going to go and look for him ourselves," I said without really asking them their opinion first.

Donna stood up and so did Josh. "I have to change into sneakers. I have a pair in the bottom drawer of my desk. I will be right back. Don't leave without me okay?" She said this all in one breath.

"Okay," both Josh and I said together.

"Do you need to do anything before we go?" Josh asked me.

I was standing now with my hands shoved into my pockets tight. I did this whenever I was upset or just really pissed off. "All I need is a miracle for the boy and a shotgun for the son of a bitch who took him."

***4***

It had been almost 48 hours since the disappearance of little Hunter and nothing new had come about. The only thing we really knew was that he was last seen at recess playing with the children as he usually did everyday at school. Nobody noticed that he didn't come back in until ten minutes too late. That was all it took for Hunter to vanish.

Once people found out that Donna, Josh and I were going out to help search for Hunter they quickly joined in. The only member Leo had left working for him was Charlie and a pregnant CJ. I had never felt such humanity as I did when I recognized all of these people showing up willing to help out one of their own. It was remarkable.

Sam brought water bottles and Charlie handed out flashlights. We had no idea where we should be looking but we were determined to tear up Washington if need be. Donna, Josh and I formed our own group while in the West Wing and we agreed that we would stick together out here.

When we realized how late it was and that we needed to head in, the three of us had never felt so defeated. I wanted so much to find Hunter and return him to his family. I only hoped that someone else had better luck than what we did.

As it turned out nobody else had been able to locate Scott's son. The bad was over and the getting worse was just beginning.

***CJ's office***

"I don't believe this. Please tell me this isn't happening," CJ cried out as she sat down slowly into her chair.

"I didn't want you to find out from anyone else. That is why I came to see you now," Leo said to CJ who had her face buried in her hands.

"This isn't happening, it can't be Leo," CJ said, her face still buried.

"We need to discuss what you are going to say to the press CJ. I know this isn't something you want to think about right now but it needs to be done."

CJ released her hands and sucked in a deep breath before exploding on poor Leo. "Who says it needs to be done. Why the hell does everybody need to know these people's pain Leo? So they can make a buck off of someone's misfortune?"

"CJ, we're not selling the newspaper. We're selling the tragedy and we're hoping to God that people will recognize Hunter and come forward. Or at the very least help us search for him. The more people the better CJ, look at it from that."

CJ was nodding halfway through Leo's short speech. He was again right, that was something that was obvious to her. The more people that knew about Hunter the better chance they had of finding him and bringing him home safely.

"Does Toby know yet?" she asked Leo.

"No. Do you want to tell him or would you like me too?"

"I'll tell him. When do you want me to talk to the press?"

"I'll give you a call within the hour. I want to get more information first before we release a statement."

"Alright," CJ said, more to herself then to Leo. When Leo CJ collected a few things and started for Toby's office.

***Sam's office***

Sam was talking too fast and I couldn't quite understand everything he was telling me. "Sam, slow down I can't hear a word you are saying."

Sam stopped talking and took a few minutes to catch his breath. He took a seat behind his desk and said, "Toby this is just awful. It's happened again."

Fearing what I knew he was going to say I went ahead and asked, "What?" My stomach was beginning to ache and I just knew it, I knew it and I didn't want to be right for once in my life.

"Another child has been kidnapped," Sam said not looking at me but straight ahead instead.

I felt as if I had been punched in the stomach. Another child, two children were missing.

"Are they related to one another?" I asked not wanting to know the answer.

"Are you asking if the child's parents comes from the White House? Then the answer is yes."

Oh God. "Who?" I mumbled out. Sam answered, "Ron Butterfield." You have got to be kidding me. This man was a devoted Secret Service Agent who had spent the last two days out there searching for Scott's son only to wind up having his own taken as well.

"How did this happen Sam. The man is a secret service agent who works for the God Damn President of the Untied States!" My voice had risen dramatically and I was fuming. I was a few seconds short from foaming at the mouth I was so angry.

"His son doesn't though Toby. The boy was coming home from school and he just-" a slight pause from Sam before he continued. "He just vanished."

"Ron has got to be going out of his mind over this," I said out loud but not to Sam in particular.

"You've heard then?" CJ said as she leaned against the wall that joined Sam's and my office. Neither of us had heard or seen her come in.

Sam answered, "Yeah. I was just filling Toby in with what information I had."

I looked back at my wife and I could tell that she had had a good cry. I went over to her and put my arms around her and let her cry some more on my shoulder. When she convinced me that she was fine I released her from my protective arms and sat down putting my head between my legs.

"Should we go back out and look for him Toby?" Sam asked me. I think the last few minutes of silence was starting to get to him.

I nodded my head which was wrapped inside my hands. There was something I had to do first. "I have to go and do something, I will be right back." I was out the door before either one could have objected, had they wanted to.

"Where do you suppose he is running off to?" Sam directed to CJ. CJ looked out the door where she had seen Toby leave from and said, "Piper. He's going to make sure his baby is alright."

***The Daycare***

I ran as fast as my large feet would allow me to and I didn't slow down until I was able to view the Daycare sign. I peeked in through the window so that I could first catch my breath. I didn't want to run in there with a wild look about me and scare these children half to death. Besides Piper would only laugh at me anyway.

Piper was sitting on the floor next to a strange adult that I didn't recognize from behind. Immediately I grabbed the handle of the door and charged into the daycare, prepared to take this person down. But as I got closer I recognized the voice to be that of Josh Lyman's. He was sitting on the floor talking to Piper and holding her doll Joshella that he had given her awhile back.

"Josh, what are you doing here?" I asked trying not to come off as rude.

"Daddy," Piper exclaimed jumping up and hugging my legs. I knelt down so that I could hug her and she could hug me. "Are you here for story-time too?" Piper asked me all excited that I had come by.

"Ugh, Daddy just came up to get Uncle Josh," I lied to my three-year old. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I was worried for her safety. I don't think she would have understood me anyway.

"He's been slacking again right?" Piper said taking a wild guess as to what my reasons were for wanting Josh.

"Like I told you before sweetie, once a slacker always a slacker," I winked at Josh who didn't look too happy.

"Piper," Terri, one of the daycare providers called out. "It's story-time, please join us over here." Piper looked at Terri and then brought her attention back to Josh and I.

"Well boys, that means I have to go. I don't want to fail daycare," Piper gave me a quick peck on the cheek and ran over to where Terri and the other children were sitting in a circle.

Josh watched as she ran over and then looked at me, "You told your own kid she can fail daycare?"

I didn't say anything. I just shrugged my shoulders. "That is sick Toby, and it's cruel," Josh continued.

"Why are you here Josh?" I asked changing the subject hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Changing the subject now are we," He noticed. "I heard about Ron's son and I wanted to check up on Piper." Any ill feelings I may have had for Josh at that second soon did disappear. How very thoughtful of him to think of my child during this crisis.

"Don't look now but I think Sam is here for the same reason too," Josh said as he pointed his finger at where Sam stood on the opposite side of the glass. Confusion was the expression he wore on his face.

"I think we better go," I said to Josh. I stood up and together we left the daycare and Piper who was in her glory with story-time. Story-time was her favourite time.

The three of us went to my office and after we had coffee in our hands we began to discuss what was taking place around us. Sam spoke first. "Are we supposed to believe these two kidnappings are just a coincidence? Because I'm sorry but I am not buying it."

"I agree with you Sam. There is a connection here and the only one we have to go on is the fact that these two children are the sons of employee's working for Bartlet," I answered.

"Do you think they are after Bartlet?" Josh asked wearily.

"There is no way to figure that out unless they make contact with us. Have they made contact us with us?" I looked at Josh and then at Sam hoping one of them might have known the answer. Their eyes didn't suggest that they did.

"Has anyone talked to the President about this yet?" Josh asked. Again that was something else we didn't know.

"I don't think there is much that he can do actually, short of calling in the FBI." Sam responded.


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: 'In the Hands of a Stranger' (3/8)  
>AUTHOR: Cindy ()<p>

RATING: R  
>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang<br>SUMMARY: The West Wing's past comes back to haunt them.  
>POV: Toby Ziegler and then the rest of the characters in 3rd view.<br>DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.  
>TIMEFRAME: After "I Used to Know Everything, Now I Know Nothing."<p>

***5***

Josh was walking back from his office when he thought he could hear someone sobbing. He looked all around and didn't notice anyone crying, so he continued into his office and shut the door. The sobbing was becoming clearer now. Josh looked around quickly and still couldn't find anyone. He took a chance.

"Donna are you alright?" He waited for a response but didn't get one. He walked over to his desk and ducked under knowing that she was under there hiding. What he saw gave him a shock. He jumped back up and hit his head on the desk and cursed at the top of his lungs.

Applying pressure to the back of his head Josh leaned over and put his face against the coolness of the desk that Donna was still under. Finally a few minutes went by and the pain was subsiding enough for Josh to joke with Donna.

"You know if certain people come in here and see me like this and you down there- well I can guarantee they're going to get the wrong impression." He waited, there it was, the joyful sound of Donna's laugh.

"Do you want to talk Donna?" He asked her carefully.

"No," Donna sniveled.

"Okay. Um are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"I'm okay thanks. Josh?"

"Yeah," Josh said after releasing a slight moan from the pain he was feeling.

"Are you mad at me?"

Josh stood back up from the desk and took a few steps behind so that he could catch a glimpse of Donna without banging his head again. Squatting down he held his hand out for Donna and she nervously accepted. Once Josh had her back on her feet he took a good look at the woman who stood before him.

Her long blond hair that usually flowed across her shoulders was now matted with blood to her forehead. Her left eye was cut and bruised and quickly swelling which was going to match the right side of her lip that had swollen out a good three times more than usual.

Josh could feel his blood pressure rising along with his temper. For Donna's sake he tried to remain calm. The last thing he wanted to do to her was scare her more than she already was.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Josh asked her softly. He tried to tuck the few loose pieces of her hair behind her hair but stopped when he noticed her flinch. Josh knew that someone was going to be hurting twice as bad as Donna once he got his hands on him.

Donna didn't respond right away to Josh's question, instead she began to cry more. Josh pulled Donna into his arms and told her that it was okay, and that nobody was going to ever hurt her again.

"I'm so sorry Josh," she cried out.

"For what Donna? Tell me. Please?"

"I should have listened to you but I didn't," she babbled.

Josh grabbed Donna's face making sure not to touch any of her wounds. With her face in his hands and having her attention he reassured her, "I am not mad at you Donna. No matter what you tell me I will still not be mad at you. But I can't help you if you won't tell me what happened."

Still crying Donna said, "He was drinking and I bugged him and he told me not to but you know how I can be and-"

Josh knew very well how Donna could be and that was what attracted him to her. She could frustrate Josh in a matter of seconds but not enough to want to strike her.

"Who was it Donna?" She cried harder. "Donna, tell me who did this to you."

"Cliff," Donna said sobbing. Josh was ready to trip out he was so mad.

"Cliff?" he spat out, his anger rising in front of Donna. She didn't respond to him. She didn't want to get him even more upset if that was possible. All she wanted was to go home.

Josh looked back at Donna and asked her, "Do you trust me?" Donna only nodded her head, tears streaming her beaten face.

Josh picked up his phone and called Sam and asked him to come to his office right away. Sam arrived in less than five minutes and Josh wasted no time explaining his plan.

"I need you to take her for help and then stay with her. Don't let her out of your sight and don't let anyone get as much as an inch close to her. Got it?" Sam said he got it. Then he asked Josh, "Where are you going to go?"

To which Josh said, "I'm getting Toby."

"Josh, with the way Toby is feeling right now I don't think he's a good choice. He's likely to kill somebody."

Josh grabbed his coat and before he left his office he turned to Sam and said, "That's the point."

***CJ's office***

Carol came into her boss's office dreading the news she was about to give. CJ was reading a few pieces that she was to prepare for when she noticed Carol standing in her doorway, reluctant to come in.

"What is it Carol?"

"CJ, there's been another one." Carol waited for an outburst from CJ but instead CJ removed her glasses and lowered her head. From that position CJ asked, "From here?"

"I'm afraid so CJ."

"Oh God," CJ whispered, her head still lowered. She raised her head a few inches so that she could just see Carol and asked, "Who?" She really didn't want to know this. She didn't even want to be here. She felt extremely sick to her stomach.

"Nancy McNally," Carol said.

"Ahhhh, you've got to be fucking kidding me," CJ screamed out. Carol had only witnessed CJ swear a few times but she wasn't at all surprised when she did it this time.

"Where's Toby?" CJ said fighting to hold back her tears and remain strong.

"I don't, I don't know CJ. Do you want me to call Ginger?"

CJ was standing now, her back facing Carol as she looked out her window wondering what this sick bastard was up to and why? She couldn't believe that someone was striking members of the White House and so far nobody had been able to stop them or him or her.

Carol repeated her suggestion to call Ginger and CJ waved her off. Carol turned and left CJ's office. After all this time she knew when to back off. This was one of those times.

***Oval Office***

"What should we do Leo?" Jed Bartlet asked not only his chief of staff but his friend as well.

Leo was at a loss for words. The latest news of Nancy McNally's son was still stinging.

"Come on Leo, it's not like you to not have some kind of solution or something. Anything for Christ's sake." Jed Bartlet snapped. The strain was hitting him but he also knew that Leo was being affected as well.

"Three children are missing Sir and I haven't the slightest clue as to how to find them," Leo finally said.

"What has CJ been saying to the press?" Jed asked.

"Not much. We have been releasing the names of the children and giving what information we know like their clothes and whereabouts at the time. That's all we have."

Jed sighed and covered his face with his right hand. He didn't like how this was playing so far. He wanted those children back but like Leo, didn't know how to achieve it.

"What about a reward of some kind?" he suggested.

"That won't work Sir. As good as it sounds we'll get flooded with every wacko and that still won't help those children in the long run. Instead it will take away from them."

Jed knew Leo had a good point. He felt powerless and that was a taste that didn't sit well in his mouth. Being President you get used to the supremacy that came with it. Although he didn't know Scott the way he did Nancy and Ron he respected him as the White House counsel. Jed was proud of the work Scott had achieved in the short period of time that he had been with the administration.

"Leo, Ron puts his life on the line for me everytime I make a move. Do you know how it feels to know that at a time when he could use some help, I can't lift a finger for him? The man was shot in the hand but refused treatment until he knew I had been taken care of, and this is what he gets." Jed was yelling at Leo and Leo knew it was just his emotions and nothing personal towards him.

"Yes Sir I do. And Nancy makes a living making sure that every citizen in the United States is safe. She's the National Security Advisor for the White House but her title is useless to her right now, the same way yours is."

"The hell it is. I will make it my personal mission to make sure whoever is behind this won't be able to wipe their ass without it causing them pain for the rest of their miserable fucking lives. So help me God."

"I know you will Sir, and I will be right beside you to help," Leo offered.

"I want every tiny bit of information that anyone knows. From the janitor to you, in my hands within the next hour," Jed ordered.

"I'm right on it Mr. President." Leo left the oval office and once outside the door he stood for a few seconds with his eyes closed and mumbled, "Please God help us out a bit here."

***6***

The thought of a man hitting a woman had me enraged, but for it to be Donna on top of that made me irate. That was one thing I could not allow to go unpunished, a reason I assume to why Josh called me. We had been pacing around Capital Hill in search of Cliff but so far we didn't have any luck spotting him.

It was getting pretty late and I was about ready to tell Josh to call it in and search elsewhere when the Heaven's above shone down on a lone ranger crossing the way. It was Cliff and he spotted us right away. He stopped walking and watched slowly as Josh and I began to approach him. He knew why we were here.

"Hey what brings you two down here so late?" he asked us with a nervous tone in his voice.

"A friend did," Josh snapped out.

I stood by and listened as Cliff tried to make small talk until I had enough. I think I gave him two minutes before I moved in. I stepped up to the smug looking little prick and said, "I hear you like to dance?"

Cliff looked at me confused and then over at Josh, I think Josh gave him a look that explained what was going to happen. I say that because suddenly Cliff's face lost all colour and I thought he was going to faint on me. Cliff's hands shot up in the air as if he was being placed under arrest.

"Hey guys look, I don't want no trouble," he backed up a few paces. I hate when they make me move more than I want.

"You didn't answer my friend here, do you like to dance?" Josh asked him as he looked over his shoulder to see if any people were in view. I could care less if the cops were standing behind me, I was pumped and ready to go. I haven't been that way in ages, and it kind of felt good.

"Yeah I like to dance, who doesn't?" That was Cliff's answer.

"I enjoy dancing," I said. "But I can hold my own when I dance, can you hold your own?" Cliff wasn't letting the idea sink in fast enough. I think he figured I literally wanted some music to play so the two of us could tango. Well we could tango but there wasn't going to be any music.

"You danced with our friend last night and that was a stupid, stupid move on your part. So we're hear to dance with you man to man. The only way it should be." I said.

Cliff opened his mouth to say something but he didn't get the chance because I hit him in the mouth with my right fist. Cliff stumbled back. His nose began to bleed immediately. He put his hands up to his nose and then looked at me.

"I think you broke my fucking nose," he screamed out. I looked back at Josh and shrugged, turned back around and hit him again. I heard a 'pop' sound and again Cliff stumbled back. He had a harder time trying to regain his balance. Oh yeah, it felt nice to be back on the dance floor. It was a nice way to release stress.

I walked forward towards Cliff again and Josh was right beside me. Cliff was trying to stop the bleeding with his hands. He didn't see the connection my fist made with his jaw until it was too late. Cliff fell to the ground moaning and groaning. Josh stepped up and gave Cliff a boot to the stomach. Cliff rolled away and didn't even try to get back up.

"That's for Donna you son of a bitch. You ever put your fucking hands on her again and this will look like a puppet show compared to what will happen next." Josh kicked him one more time and shouted, "Do we have an understanding?"

It sounded like Cliff was crying as he yelled out yes over and over. Josh and I turned away to go back to the car and Cliff yelled out, "I'm sorry." He said it two or three times. "Too fucking late asshole," Josh said as he unlocked the car door.

I was waiting on the passenger side for him to get in and unlock me but he didn't budge from outside the driver's side. He just stood looking at me so I asked him, "What's wrong? Did you lose the keys?"

"You didn't let me hit him," Josh said at last.

"What?" I asked him in bafflement.

"You were supposed to have my back,"

"Josh, what the hell did you think I was doing?" I was stunned at where this was going.

"What I think is that you were beating the shit out of him. That's not watching someone's back."

"Josh, when the person you bring along with you knocks the fucker you want down- that's having your back." Was he shitting me with this?

Josh took this info into consideration and then said, "When did you get to be such a badass?" He smiled as he said that.

I smiled too and said, "I don't know. I guess I have a bit of unreleased anger in me," we both laughed at that one.

"Yeah well just inform me the next time you have a build up like that again. I'll be sure to stay clear of your vicinity." This man was one of my true friends.

"What's the fun in that?" I countered.

"Hey thanks, all joking aside. I appreciate what you did for me. Are you okay?" Now Josh was getting sincere on me.

I gave him a thumbs up and said, "Now open the fucking door I'm freezing my nuts off here." I wrapped my jacket closer to my body waiting for Josh who was getting into the car.


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: 'In the Hands of a Stranger' (4/8)  
>AUTHOR: Cindy ()<p>

RATING: R  
>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang<br>SUMMARY: The West Wing's past comes back to haunt them.  
>POV: Toby Ziegler and then the rest of the characters in 3rd view.<br>DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.  
>TIMEFRAME: After "I Used to Know Everything, Now I Know Nothing."<p>

***7***

Thursday morning wasn't like any other that I have ever been a witness too. I went into work with my wife and daughter with the knowledge that three boys had gone missing and their parents all worked in our administration. When I got to my office I was informed of the fourth child, same as all the others. His name was Jesse Vincent Plaza and he was the son of my wife's assistant.

CJ called me in hysterics, the whole West Wing was in an uproar. Four innocent little boys were taken with no witnesses to help us out. How was this possible? A meeting had been set up between the Senior staff with the President and I was soon on my way to the Oval Office.

What I found in the oval office was one President who was in no mood to fool around and he warned us that our priority right now was to find these boys. None of us could have agreed with him more. Only problem is where do you start? That was where Leo came in.

"Anyone that you can remember that has ever talked back, argued, threatened even left here upset, I want their names," he explained to us all.

"Leo are you kidding? That could be just about anyone who has ever entered the White House," Sam stated.

"You're a writer Sam, I suggest you get busy." That was Leo's response.

"CJ, you and I are going to separate information and come up with a story for the press. I am hoping we have something they don't and maybe they can help us come with a lead or whatever it is they do," Leo told CJ who just nodded her agreement.

I kept my eyes on my CJ. I was looking for any signs of fatigue, should I find any she was going home. Whether she liked it or not, she and our child were not going to be placed in danger.

She smiled at me and tried to look enthused to the discussion that was taking place. And the Oscar goes to…CJ Cregg Ziegler for her beautiful attempt at playing a woman with no stress or emotions.

"Charlie is going to comb the streets with the men and women who have kindly given up their time to volunteer. Many other members of the staff will be also be joining Charlie as well. As for Sam and Josh, you two will get down to finding me names of people who came into contact with this administration like I mentioned earlier."

"Why me?" Josh asked.

Leo put his attention to Josh and replied, "Because if there was ever anyone famous for pissing someone off Josh it was you." Josh didn't argue that fact. I waited for my role but then we were all excused.

As they left I stayed in my spot waiting for them to realize that they forgot me. When they didn't say anything I spoke up. "Um excuse me, Mr. President, Leo? I think you forgot me?"

The President and Leo exchanged a look and then the President said, "No Toby we didn't forget you. I think after last night you could use a break so –"

"I'm sorry? A break? From what?"

Jed looked at me like a parent does to a child when they know they have stolen the missing cookie because they can see it in the child's hand still. "Toby, I know about last night."

I waited for more. "What about last night Sir?"

"Toby last night you were spotted on the hill and you were talking to Cliff Calley."

"So, two men can't have an innocent conversation without repercussions taking place?"

"Mr. Calley left your conversation with a broken jaw, a broken nose and two broken ribs. I'd say the repercussions haven't yet begun."

I tried to play as if I had no idea of what they were talking about. There was no way I was putting my career on the line for that shit. "Sir, I still don't understand-"

"Listen Toby cut the bull. You and I both know that you went down to the hill with Josh and you worked Cliff over pretty well. I am not reprimanding you for it because I also know why you did and had I been in the same shoes you were in there wouldn't be a bullet fast enough to stop me from doing the same. But the fact remains that you were seen and you obviously have some issues that need to be dealt with."

"I don't have any issues Sir. And may I ask, who informed you of last night's episode?"

"You can ask but I won't tell. And the reason I won't tell you is because Cliff Calley has no intentions of pressing any charges against you, he isn't even admitting to anyone it was you."

"Why would he do that Sir?"

"Let's just say that Sam has some evidence that will keep Mr. Calley quiet for a long long time. I myself have it from Cliff's tongue that this will be kept in secret. Or atleast that is what I think he said, he has a bad slur now thanks to you."

"Good," was my comment.

"Don't go trying to be a martyr Toby. You're a good man and you have a lot of good to do with your life still, don't throw that away for trash like Cliff. He's not worth it, trust me."

"So what am I supposed to do in the mean time Sir?"

"Help Josh and Sam. I have reason to believe that you might have helped make that list a bit longer too. I just wanted to get your attention to stay behind so we could chat."

"Consider it successful Mr. President," I said sarcastically.

"I think I may Toby, I think I may. You are excused." And with that I left the oval office with my job still secured.

***2nd Sitting Room***

Josh and Sam were sitting at the large table that seated approximately 20 people. Papers were strewn all around the table that contained the many people we have come into contact with. I came in as they were beginning to read from the list.

"Hey what took you so long?" Josh asked looking up from the paper he was reading.

"It turns out that I didn't have your back after all Josh," I paused for Josh to get that quizzical look in his face. He released a nervous laugh and then I continued, "It seems it was our friend Sam here." I smiled at Sam who blushed. Josh took his gaze from me to Sam but didn't say anything right away.

"Is that right?" Josh said smiling at Sam who shrugged his shoulders.

"It was the least I could do you know."

"What was it you did actually?" I asked Sam.

"Oh well nothing really. I just took some pictures of Donna with my new digital camera and emailed them to a certain person who took a shit-kicking last night. Nothing big." Sam was smiling as he told us what he did. Josh started to laugh.

"You guys are my heroes, I swear to God," he said looking from Sam to me.

In unison Sam and I said, "We know."

I sat down across from Josh and Sam and picked up some of the papers and began reading the lists and crossed off those I didn't piss off. I didn't do much crossing the first few pages.

***Leo's office***

CJ and Leo were reading through the police files that they had regarding the missing children. Leo said, "The only thing I can see really is that he is taking the boys only. Scott Emanuel has three girls besides Hunter."

CJ flipped to the file she had on Scott Emanuel and his family and began to read out loud what she found. "Shaila, Trista and Kyra. They are all older than Hunter, let me see here—Kyra is older than Hunter by five years."

"Those are funny names," Leo commented. CJ disagreed thinking they were sweet.

"How are they sweet? Girls should have normal names like other little girls."

"Normal Leo? Mallory isn't exactly on the top ten of the most popular names for girls."

"Yeah but Mallory is a nice wholesome name," Leo defended his daughter's name.

"These names are wholesome. This is a new century Leo these names are considered normal."

"In my day Mary and Alice were what people named their daughters."

"Like I said Leo, this is a new century." CJ smiled at Leo who grinned.

"Not cute CJ, not cute at all. I am afraid to ask what names you and Toby have chosen?"

"Well I can guarantee it won't be Mary or Alice that's for sure." They shared a laugh.

"Have you guys even discussed it yet?"

"Yeah although I wouldn't call it a discussion. It was more say an argument."

"You two argue over names? That wasn't a problem with Jenny and I. Right away we both liked Mallory."

"Well I personally like Georgia for a girl and Noah for a boy," CJ confessed to Leo.

"Georgia? Georgia's a state," Leo informed CJ as if she wasn't aware of that already.

"I know it's a state but I like it."

"Have you even been to Georgia?" Leo asked CJ.

"No, and I don't plan on visiting it anytime soon either. I happen to think it's a pretty name for a girl."

"And Toby doesn't agree with you?"

"No?"

"Why?"

CJ sighed and then answered, "Because it's a state." Leo laughed.

"I told you."

"I don't dispute it being the name of a state alright. I like it and it's better than Molly."

"Where did Molly come from?"

"Molly is what Toby wants," CJ told Leo.

"Molly is cute," Leo said.

"Exactly! Molly is too cute. It's not a strong name. Now Georgia is a strong name."

"But Georgia's a state."

"I KNOW!" CJ snapped.

"Noah is nice though too. Atleast it isn't a state. What does Toby see wrong in Noah?"

"Toby thinks the other boys will make fun of him."

"How?"

"Noah don't think so, Noah don't want to-" Leo was howling at what CJ was saying." It's not funny Leo."

"Yes it is CJ. And I hate to go with Toby on this one but I have to agree. Kids can be cruel."

"Yeah well I don't like Toby's idea of naming the child after him."

"What's wrong with that? That is a respectable tradition, the son receiving his name from the father."

"Leo, Piper's Christian name is Tobi. I am not about to have two kids and a husband named Toby." Leo thought this over and agreed.

"You're right. That is way too much Toby for one person to handle."

"Thank you," CJ said glad that he had seen things her way.

Leo went back to the file he had and said, "CJ, Ron Butterfield has girls too, their names are Shannon and Brittany and they too are older than Ethan."

"Hmm, what about Nancy? Does she have a daughter too?" CJ asked Leo who was ahead of her and already checking.

"Yes she does. She had a little girl who is younger than Robert. Her name is Roma. Now Roma is an unusual name."

"Get new glasses Leo, it says ROSA. Rosa with an S not an M," CJ corrected.

"Well either way Roma is still unusual."

"I'll keep that in mind Leo. So what does that give us. All of the missing children have a sister and no brothers."

"What about Carol? Does she have a daughter?"

"No, Carol only has Jesse."

"Hmm, well there goes that theory."

"Okay so we'll come up with another one." Leo and CJ continued on reading the files they had in their hands.

***8***

"Refresh my memory of those two again?" I asked Josh. We had been going through the list of names for 9 hours now and we were all getting pretty tired. CJ had already taken Piper home and called in to say that she everything was fine at home. Ever since this had happened I had become more protective of the girls in my life and I wanted to make sure that nothing ever happened to them.

"I don't recall them to be honest with you," Josh answered.

"What were their names again?" Sam asked Josh.

"Mark Brookline and Steven Joyce," he repeated.

"I know them. In fact I fired them."

"You fired them? Sam when?"

"Atleast I think I fired them, Lionel Tribbey was there too. He fired them after I did," Sam said.

"For what? Who were they?" I interrogated Sam.

"Mark and Steve, remember that stuff about the memo?" Josh and I sat there with blank stares. "The memo that Tribbey accused them of lying about. On Ainsley's first official day she had to go to them and they blew her off. Then they sent her flowers with bitch on the card. I don't remember everything they wrote but I went to them and I fired them."

"Good job Sam. I'm proud of you," Josh complimented Sam who thanked him with a smile.

"Do you think they would be capable of this?" I directed to Sam.

"God, I don't know. I mean it wasn't like we hung out and I knew them well. But if they were angry with anyone I would think it would be directed at me, not people who work for the White House."

"This is a waste of bloody time. Why can't we just on the news and say, hey you fucking asshole give us the kids back or we're going to come after you?" Josh said.

"First off they may get offended by us calling them names and I don't think they are going to be scared with that threat considering we don't even know who the hell they are," I said. "Use your head Josh."

"Well I can't narrow the list down to help us here. How do we know what these people are capable of for Christ's sake?"

Josh had a point but we couldn't just give up. We had to try whatever means we had. These children had to be found, and I wanted them found safely.

Sam's cell phone began ringing and he got up and walked a few feet away to answer it. When he was done the colour from his face had drained.

"They found Hunter Emanuel," he said quietly. Josh and I bowed our heads. The three of us didn't say a word for what seemed like hours but only turned out to be a minute.

"Is he-?" Josh couldn't finish his question.

"I don't know, they just said that he was found. I am going to go to Leo and see if he knows anything more." Josh and I stood up.

"We're going with," I said to Sam speaking on Josh's behalf as well.

***Leo's office***

Hunter was found about an hour ago, he is still alive but he is unconscious," Leo told us.

"Where? How? When?" Three different questions from the three of us at that same time.

"He was found on a bench in the park an hour ago and was taken to the General Hospital. Two cops that were chasing down a purse snatcher came across the boy and called it in. He was coherent at the time but he apparently went into shock soon after he was found. They weren't' able to get anything out of him."

"Oh thank God he's alright," Josh said looking up at the ceiling. I was so happy that he had been found and that he was eventually going to be alright.

"Should we search the park and look for the other children? Maybe they are not far from where Hunter is?" Sam asked.

"We have the police all over the area. The police will do everything they can to keep looking for the other children. Our best hope is that he left Hunter out to be found so maybe he'll do the same for Ethan, Robert and Jesse," said Leo.

"I'm going to call CJ and tell her the news, I'll be right back," I said to the three of them.

I stepped out of Leo's office and removed my cell phone from my pocket. I exhaled a deep breath that I feel I had been holding since Monday morning when this first happened. I called CJ and told her the news and she was full of questions that I promised to answer when I got home.

***Press Room***

I was standing off to the side of the room as CJ delivered the news to the media. Dozens of hands shot up at once as she concluded her statement and began to take questions. CJ was a genius at her job, I loved to watch her work. Josh came up behind me and gave me a tap on the shoulder.

"Hi," he said. I said hello back.

"Look at these guys, they are hungry for news," Josh observed.

"Yeah really. They ask all the proper political questions when what they really want to ask is 'any idea on who this cowardly bastard is and when he will be destroyed?'"

"I hear that. That's why I could never be a reporter. I'd be the one asking that question directly. Fuck being polite," Josh said whispering. We gave each other a grin unsuspecting that there was a rookie reporter eavesdropping in on our conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: 'In the Hands of a Stranger' (5/8)  
>AUTHOR: Cindy ()<p>

RATING: R  
>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang<br>SUMMARY: The West Wing's past comes back to haunt them.  
>POV: Toby Ziegler and then the rest of the characters in 3rd view.<br>DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.  
>TIMEFRAME: After "I Used to Know Everything, Now I Know Nothing."<p>

***9***

"So how was I?" CJ asked rubbing herself against me. We had just returned from the press room. Nothing turns me on than a pregnant woman hitting on me in the middle of the day.

"You were great," I kissed CJ full on the mouth and put my hands on her ass and gave her a squeeze.

"Hmmm, I should have you in the room more often," CJ stated. We broke apart and she went behind her desk and turned her computer on. I myself had to get back to Sam and Josh who were still going through the list of names we had.

"Did you sign Piper's forms?" CJ asked me before I slipped out. I had totally forgotten.

"What forms again?" CJ gave me a distressed look.

"The forms for her trip to the zoo Toby. How could you forget? It's all the kid's been rambling about for days, her trip to see the monkeys?"

Ah yes, our house hasn't been this noisy since the day of the welcome home party for Piper. She grew her obsession from Barbie to the animals that were at the zoo. I think only because Barbie has yet to come to town for Piper to see. Although she still loves Barbie she has been looking forward the trip with the daycare.

"I will sign it now I promise. I will go right up there and do it."

"You better Toby, because you won't have to deal with me it will be Piper. And you know you stand a better chance with me than you do with mini-you." CJ couldn't have spoken the truth better. Piper could work me like a charm and she and everyone else knew it.

"I'm on my way now. I love you," I said to CJ. She told me she loved me too and then I left to go to the daycare. They were in the midst of naptime so I quietly talked to Terri and signed the appropriate forms as quick as I could. Daddy had saved the day once more.

***2nd Sitting Room***

"Okay who had this guy? A Paul Walker, apparently pissed off because of the cleanliness of the hospitals in Nebraska," Sam asked.

"You got to be kidding me? He came all the way from Nebraska for that?" Josh asked.

"Apparently cleanliness is important to him," Sam joked. Nor Sam, Josh and I could recall this guy so we put him aside and moved on.

"What about Mary Marsh?" Sam questioned Josh.

"The Christians Rights rep? What about her?" I asked Sam

"Now there is a name from the past. Talk about someone who's bad side I got on," Josh said.

"Exactly," Sam pointed out.

"Hey you don't think-"

"Well you did insult her Josh and she tried to have you fired," Sam reminded Josh.

"I don't think the person we are looking for is Mary Marsh," I said.

"How do you know though?" Sam asked me.

Before I answered I waited until I had Josh looking at me and then I said, "Because I'm Jewish. I know everything," Josh understood and started laughing.

"Yeah but-" Sam didn't get to finish because Josh cut him off.

"Cross her out Sam."

"But-"

"Cross her out!"

***Toby's***

The work-day had finally ended and CJ and I were preparing for a dinner date with Josh and Amy. While CJ was fussing over what to wear I took a seat on the bench that sat at the end of our bed and asked, "Do you think this is a good idea? Going out to dinner I mean?"

CJ came out from the closet with two more dresses. "Why because Josh isn't in love with Amy because he is completely head over heels in love with Donna?"

I just looked at CJ. How the hell did she know that was what I was thinking? "Something like that," I mumbled, peeved that she had beaten me to the punch.

"Despite his immaturity Josh is a grown man and he is therefore responsible for his actions. Should he continue to carry on this fake romance with Amy, it's own doing if and when he screws it up," CJ said as she slipped into a purple maternity dress.

"That was cold," I said to her.

"No it's not. It's the truth." CJ turned from me and looked at her appearance in the mirror and began to get angry. She whipped around on her heels and said, "I look like bloody Barney."

I laughed at her comparison. I would never admit it but when she wore purple she did resemble the big purple pain in the ass.

"So pick one of the others that you already tried on. CJ Abbey will be back in a couple of hours with Piper and it will be too late to eat so let's just go already," I complained laying back onto our bed.

"This is all your fault you know, the least you could be is be supportive," CJ said angrily as she removed the purple dress with a little too much force.

"What's my fault?" I asked sitting back up.

"This," she said pointing to her swollen belly.

"I didn't hear you complaining the night it happened," I came back with.

CJ stared me down until I looked away. I was always the one to look away first. She fluffed her hair out and then said she was ready to go. I was already eager for this evening to end.

***Josh's office***

Josh came into work early to get a head start on the list of names that were still left. He wasn't able to sleep so he felt he would be better of use at work. With the newspaper in his hand he sat down his office with a fresh hot coffee. Donna was going to be returning to work today and that was partly the reason for his inability to sleep.

Last night's dinner with Amy, Toby and CJ helped Josh see that the person whom he wanted to be with wasn't Amy after all. It was Donna.

Seeing how Toby and CJ were able to keep their marriage separate from Josh convinced him that it was possible for he and Donna to do the same. Pending that it was something Donna wanted as well.

Josh turned on the lamp on his desk and laid the paper flat out so that he could read it easily. The first page caught his breath and he spit out the sip of coffee he had just taken. He grabbed his phone and called Toby's house but there was no answer. He then dialed Toby's cell phone but there was no answer there either. Josh was beginning to panic.

***10***

I was sitting in the waiting room of the Doctor's office bored out of my mind. At this early hour there isn't much one can do to keep themselves occupied. I reached into my pocket to use my cell phone and realized that I had forgotten to take it out of my dinner jacket from last night.

Great now I was cut off from the outside as nobody had any way of getting a hold of me. CJ and Piper came out twenty-eight minutes later with reports of good health all around. I usually go in with CJ but considering Piper was having a checkup I decided to let them tough it out on their own. Piper was sucking on a red lollipop when she came over to me.

"Hand it over," I demanded of her. Piper's happy face suddenly changed to the pout she was so famous for. She reminded me so much of Josh when she did that. "Your pouting isn't going to affect my decision Piper. It's 7 am and you are not chewing on candy this early in the day, now please give it to me."

She finally relented and handed me the sucker, making sure to press the candy part firmly into the palm of my hand. Little did she know I was onto her and took a wipe out of my briefcase. Having a child prepares you for all their little antics that they so desperately try. Mine was no different. A tad sneakier but still no different.

"I forgot my cell phone," I informed CJ as we headed to our car.

"You'll live Toby," was her response.

"Can I have yours?"

"No," CJ answered quickly knowing that I was going to ask her for it. Piper giggled as she climbed into the backseat. With these two I didn't stand a chance. I sure hope this baby is a boy. I don't know if I can handle three against one. Someone up there has to like me a little bit.

***The Daycare***

CJ went to her office while I did my morning routine of taking Piper to daycare. She was so excited because this was the day of her trip. I can't call to mind ever being that energized to go to a zoo. I was happy for her though, it was a nice treat for her. It wasn't everyday she got to do things that were fun considering the hours CJ and I put in.

"Okay we're here," I announced. "And how is our behaviour going to be today?" I asked my little one.

"100% as negotiated," Piper said looking into her backpack.

"Did you forget something?" I asked her fearing she was going to go without something important.

"No, I'm just checking out the lunch mommy made me." She pulled out her Barbie snack box and peeked inside making a face. CJ wasn't known for her lunch ideas.

"What did she put in it this time?"

"Mystery meat, an apple, an orange, a banana, a juice box and," her hopes suddenly dashed as she looked further, "carrots."

"That's a very healthy lunch Piper," I said trying to be reassuring.

"But there's no cookies. Why come I don't ever get the good snacks like the other kids Daddy?" I started laughing. CJ had yet to learn the importance of cookies in a child's lunch. Plus her why come question I thought was irresistible. We were able to fix her l's and R's but sometimes words just didn't fit the way she wanted them to.

"How about this then?" I pulled out my wallet and removed a few bills. "Daddy will give you some money to buy a lunch." I took the Minnie Mouse backpack from Piper and inserted the money into the zippered pouch.

"How much do I get?"

"Just a few dollars to get some lunch, that's all you're going to need," I answered her.

"What if I get thirsty?" My daughter was working me and being the sap I was I took some more money out. "Can I buy a toy with this much?" Piper asked as she accepted the other bills I gave her.

"No, but you can buy yourself a new father to sucker," I said to her. Piper weighed her options and put the money into the pouch. She leaned into me and gave me a big kiss and an extra long hug.

"Alright here," I took out a twenty dollar bill. "Make sure you don't lose this and tell Terri that you want to buy a toy before you leave the zoo." Piper nodded her head enthusiastically as she put the money with the rest I had given her.

"Now, what are the rules of this trip?" I quizzed her.

"I don't leave Terri and the kids and their mommies. I am not allowed to talk to strangers unless they are the zoo people and policeman. Them I can ask animal questions."

"And?" I waited for the one thing I wanted her to prevent.

"And I am not allowed to be sassy or use my pouting face," Piper answered me.

"Why not?" I wanted to make sure she knew why.

"Because if I do and they tell you I won't ever ever be allowed to go on a trip again. And ever is a long long time." Perfect, I succeeded. This father role was becoming easier everyday.

"Good girl, you have a good time pumpkin okay."

"I will, I love the animals Daddy."

"I know you do. Okay Daddy has to go to work now and Terri is here. So how about a kiss and a hug goodbye?" I hugged Piper tight and gave her three kisses before I let her go.

"She'll be fine Toby. Don't worry," Terri assured me.

I stood up and tried to act like a cool father. "I know. You have a good time and I will be here when you get back." I told Piper.

"Okay Daddy, bye bye," Piper waved to me. I turned around and headed to my office. If it wasn't noticeable I was terrified of her leaving the building.

***West Wing***

I was just coming onto the main floor where I was heading to go to my office when I noticed CJ standing a few feet away from me. I smiled at her but as I got closer I saw that she wasn't smiling back. In her hands was a newspaper.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

CJ hit me with the newspaper and let it fall into my hands. "What the hell is this Toby?" I opened the folded paper and on the front page was the heading, 'DIRECTOR OF COMMUNICATIONS CALLS KIDNAPPER A COWARD'. This wasn't good.

I skimmed the article that quoted what Josh and I had said privately to one another yesterday during the press conference. Someone had obviously overheard us and printed it without our knowing.

"Does Josh know about this?" I asked her.

"Yes he does. What were you thinking Toby?"

"I wasn't, I-"

"Well that part is obvious. Jesus Toby."

"CJ, Josh and I were talking to each other. We didn't seek out a reporter or anything. Someone must have overheard us, it's not our fault."

"Tell that to the President. He wants to see you."

"Now?"

"No Toby, ten minutes ago." CJ turned and walked away from me. She didn't even wait for me to walk with her. Josh and I without meaning to had just made her job a tad bit more difficult.

***2nd Sitting Room***

I entered the room to expecting to find both Sam and Josh but I only found Josh.

"I was wondering when your lecture would end?" he said as I came in.

I motioned to where Sam was usually sitting and Josh picked up on it. "He's gone to run a check on someone we found."

"Really? Who?" I sat down anticipating what Josh was going to tell me.

"Elliot Roush. Ever heard of him?"

"Sure he ran against Bartlet in New Hampshire. What about him?"

"Sam and I think he's a good contender."

"Come on, Elliot Roush? The guy's a wuss it's not him."

"Oh yeah, he ran against Bartlet for the Board of Education and Bartlet defeated him. That had to have pissed him off." Josh explained.

"The Bible and his homophobia defeated Elliot Roush. It wasn't this administration Josh." I said. Elliot Roush to me was just grasping at straws.

"Toby, the four boys that have gone missing have more than their parents place of work in common."

"You have my attention Josh. What do you know?"

"Hunter Emanuel and Robert Creaser were in the same grade. Ethan and Jesse were in the same grade. But there is more than that Toby, they were all attending the same school."

Josh's words were running through my head. They all went to the same school. Why hadn't that come up earlier? "

"Do we know this for sure?" It sounds like a stupid question I admit that but it was all I could think of.

"Yes it was confirmed this morning. I don't know why it took this long, I guess they were concentrating on the staff instead."

I was thinking. "So the boys not only have parents that work here, they attend the same school and they are the only sons as well."

"Only sons, where do you get that?"

"CJ told me about her discussion with Leo. Scott, Ron and Nancy have daughters as well but only one son. Carol only had a son and that was something they were focusing in on yesterday."

"Holy shit. Do you think that is something Roush might put into consideration with his victims?"

"No. How would he know that kind of information? I don't think Elliot is who we are looking for, I seriously don't Josh." I was waiting for Josh's argument but he didn't bring one up. He just sat taking in all the information as I was.

"Hunter doesn't remember anything Toby," Josh changed the subject to the first child who was taken and later found yesterday.

"As much as that is frustrating Josh, I find it a relief. What that boy probably went through I don't think I would want to remember."

"True." A slight pause. "Fuck me. This is bullshit man, I want to get this guy so bad."

"Me too Josh, and we will. I promise we will find him one way or the other. The FBI don't get paid the big bucks for nothing." We laughed. It was well needed.

Josh finally got around to asking me about my meeting with the President. I was surprised he waited this long. "How did it go in there?"

"I survived. Five hail Mary's and get the hell out of my office and all is well again."

"Not bad. Any idea who leaked it?"

"I don't think it was a leak Josh, I think one of the reporters actually heard us talking."

"But we were like whispering?"

"Incase you haven't noticed, you and I have yet to conquer the art of whispering." Josh smiled.

"Man, we could have gotten so screwed."

"Let's just hope Josh that we didn't hurt those children. That's the only thing I am praying for right now."

At that moment Sam came into the room. "Scratch out Elliot Roush, he has been in Vermont for the past month and has a gazillion witnesses." Sam sounded so depressed. I am sure like us, he was hoping that he may have been onto something worthwhile.

"Well let's get back to work," Josh suggested. And that is what we did for a few more hours and then all hell broke loose. From inside the room we could hear CJ screaming my man. The scream was unlike any I have ever heard, it was a loud shrieking sound.

I ran out into the hallway, Sam and Josh right behind me and there was CJ crying in the hallway. When she saw me she waddled over as fast as she could and threw her arms around me crying.

"CJ, CJ what's wrong?"

"Pi-Pipe-" she was in hysterics.

I grew frantic right away and screamed at CJ, "What about Piper CJ? CJ, where's Piper?"

"He's got her Toby," CJ wailed.


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: 'In the Hands of a Stranger' (6/8)  
>AUTHOR: Cindy ()<p>

RATING: R  
>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang<br>SUMMARY: The West Wing's past comes back to haunt them.  
>POV: Toby Ziegler and then the rest of the characters in 3rd view.<br>DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.  
>TIMEFRAME: After "I Used to Know Everything, Now I Know Nothing."<p>

***11***

In full panic mode I pulled CJ away from me and demanded, "What do you mean he's got her? Who has Piper?"

Bonnie came running down the hall and came over to where we were standing. "Toby," she stopped to catch her breath. "Toby, he's on the phone."

I released CJ from my grip and began to run like the wind to get to my office. I didn't even stop to catch my own breath I immediately picked up my phone and pushed the flashing button to connect myself with the anonymous caller.

"Yeah," I said completely winded. Josh and Sam came into the office and sat down on my sofa, they were both on edge themselves, and they were both in tears.

"So you think I am a coward do you," the caller said.

"Where's Piper," I asked.

"She's fine. She's quite content in the corner."

"I want to talk to my daughter," I said.

"Now now! Why would you want to do that when there are so many other topics we can discuss? Like my being a coward perhaps."

"I want to speak to Piper," I said to the caller as calm as I could.

"In due time Toby," the caller said. In the distant background I could hear Piper say Daddy. I fought hard not to cry. The caller told her to shut up.

"Don't you dare hurt her," I spoke full of anger and hatred for this very person.

"I don't think you are in any position to tell me what to do Mr. Ziegler. If you ever want to see this precious little one again you will bite your fucking tongue," again I could hear Piper in the background. She mentioned that he said a bad word. This monster had my baby.

"You touch so much as one hair on her head and I swear to God I will kill you. I will hunt you down and I will make you regret the day you were ever born." I yelled into the phone.

"Is that a threat Toby?"

"No Sir it's not," I said directly.

"That's good to hear."

"It's a fucking promise you sick son of a bitch!"

The caller disconnected and I was left with a dial tone in my ear. "Fuck!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I threw the phone across the room. Josh ducked out of the way of the flying phone and Sam bent down over my desk. I repeated the word five or six more times.

"What? What?" Josh yelled out.

I began to hyperventilate. My entire world was crashing around me and there wasn't anything I could do at this point and time.

***Oval office***

Jed Bartlet was sitting with his head in his hands scared of what was going on around him. The people he worked with were living a parent's worst nightmare and he was defenseless to aid them.

Leo came back in and went to where the alcohol was sitting. He poured one for the President and a glass of ice for himself. In his hands the glass felt like an alcoholic beverage. He walked over to the President and handed him the glass.

"No thanks Leo. I need to keep a clear head," Jed Bartlet told his friend.

"Let me be your clear head Jed, drink up." Bartlet took the glass from Leo and held it up against Leo's and clinked his glass.

"To miracles and justice," Jed said before he took a drink from his glass.

"Here here," Leo responded back.

"Why is this happening to these people Leo? These are good people," Bartlet asked desperate to know the answer.

"I don't know Jed. But have faith in God. It will work out," Leo said trying to be comforting.

"Do you believe your own bullshit philosophy Leo?"

Leo shrugged his head and said no. "I believe in us though Sir and I know that with the FBI's help we will find who is behind this."

Jed held up the glass he had just finished and said to Leo, "Maybe you should be drinking this stuff with me. Tell me what's going on out there?" Bartlet motioned to the door that lead outside of his office.

"I called Dr. Stanley Keyworth, should be here soon. Abbey is still with CJ, she's not doing so well."

"God, this is the last thing that CJ needs right now. I'm afraid to ask about Toby."

"He may be worse off than CJ I think. Sam and Josh are with him now. He took the news pretty hard."

"Can you blame him?" Bartlet snapped.

"Of course I don't." The room went completely quiet. "I want the White House shut down Leo," Jed finally spoke.

Leo look at the President in amazement of what he had just heard. "Sir, do you know how difficult that will be?"

"I don't care Leo. I want this building cleared of all employee's. I can't have people working in this environment. Hell I don't even want to be in this surrounding can you imagine how the other people feel?"

"Still Jed-" Leo began to plead.

"That's an order Leo and it's the end of discussion. I've made up mind and it is what I want done effective immediately."

Leo placed his glass down on the table and without looking at his friend he stood up and left. Jed got up and went and refilled his glass. There wasn't enough alcohol to get him through this day he thought to himself.

***Toby's office***

I had passed out and when I came to the first sight I caught was that of Josh. That alone could put someone back into the dark world. I am trying to humour myself but there isn't anything in this world that could take my mind away from my problems. The first words I spoke were of my daughter's name.

Josh and Sam exchanged glances and the nightmare came back into my reality. She was indeed gone. I slowly sat back up and Sam left to get me a bottle of water. "You gave us quite a scare there buddy," Josh said gravely.

"Where is CJ?" I was looking around the room and I didn't see her. The last thing I remembered of her was pushing her off of me so that I could get to my phone.

"Abbey is with her right now. She was in hysterics the last I heard but like I said Abbey is with her. I am sure she has everything under control, with her being a Doctor and all."

"I have to go to her," I tried to stand up but I felt so dizzy that I sat back down again.

"You can see her later Toby. Right now you could do more damage than good for her."

"What?"

"He means that with CJ being all freaked out seeing you will just put her back into hysteria," Sam said when he came back in. He handed me the bottled water. "I just saw Donna, she was on her way to be with CJ," he said.

"This is all my fault," the tears were beginning to fill my eyes again as I thought of the predicament I placed my daughter in.

"Toby listen, this isn't anybody's fault okay. You have to believe that," Sam said trying to give surety.

"I called him a coward Sam, I pissed him off," I yelled out.

"Toby man, there isn't enough paper in this world to write down the things you have said to people that pissed them off," Josh said.

"Yeah," Sam chimed in agreeing. "This bastard wasn't just after you Toby, he's been going after children from various staff members. You just got in the way by becoming front center because of the press."

"Yeah, if anyone is to blame it's the fucking asshole who printed the damn story. And trust me I'll have his balls by the end of the day. You can quote me on that one," Josh said.

My head was spinning. This feeling was different than the last time Piper went missing in the White House. My only hope the outcome would be the same as last time and I would find her safely. "Has anyone talked to Terri yet?"

"That's the woman from the daycare right?" I nodded. "Yeah the police spoke to her and Donna went and talked to her too." Sam answered. Josh jerked his head up at the mention of Donna.

"Donna, when and why did she do that?"

"She felt that as a woman she could get more from Terri. She was pretty shaken up about the whole thing." Sam answered Josh.

"Donna?"

"No, Terri."

I stood up and I didn't get dizzy which I took as a good sign. "I'm going to see my wife and then I am going to talk to Terri. Can I ask you guys for a favour?"

"Of course."

"Will you go back and look through that list again. Whoever this asshole is he is obviously connected and I want to know how. I'm not leaving this building until my daughter is back in my arms."

"What do you mean by being connected?" Sam asked.

"Piper was on a trip with the daycare and wasn't scheduled to attend until yesterday because I forgot to sign one of those forms that kids need." I looked at Josh and Sam who themselves looked quite confused. Of course they wouldn't know about forms, I barely knew about forms.

"You know, class trip-need a parent to sign?" They both understood now. "I forgot all about the damn thing until CJ reminded me and I went up there and made sure that Piper was going to be able to attend the zoo. So this person couldn't have known she was going to be there until yesterday at the earliest. The paper didn't come out until this morning, so how did they know where she would be?"

"We'll do whatever it takes Toby. Go to CJ and give her our love alright," Josh told me.

I left them there and went to see CJ. I was terrified of what I was going to say to her.

Josh left to go check through the lists again only Sam didn't go with him. Instead he decided to go and see Hunter Emanuel to see if he could learn anymore information.

***12***

By the time I arrived where CJ was being kept she had fallen asleep. Abbey came outside to talk to me. She gave me comfort with the knowledge that CJ was alright and that sleep was going to do her a lot of good. Then I spotted Dr. Keyworth.

"Didn't that man come to help Josh?" I pointed him out to Abbey who pushed my hand down. I forgot that pointing was considered rude when you are half way out of your mind.

"Yes he did. He's here for CJ," Abbey replied.

"For CJ? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Terror took over my voice and my heart.

"We just want to make sure that she is mentally alright, that's all Toby. There is nothing wrong with your baby. You're baby is going to be fine but we need to make sure that CJ will be as well. Expectant mothers have a difficult time dealing with regular everyday life, never-mind what CJ deals with."

"Yeah you're right."

"Are you sure you're okay though. You look like crap."

"Thanks for taking the time to notice Abbey, very considerate of you."

"I'm suggesting you get some rest is all. Would you like to sit with Dr. Keyworth? He is exceptional at what he does, Jed was very happy with him."

"The President and Josh share a shrink?" I was befuddled with this information.

"Toby, keep what you know to yourself. He is here to help so if you want it, you know where to get it."

"Are you sure he isn't booked with Sam and Donna? Community shrinks are hard to come by you know." I know I didn't have to be such an ass but I just wasn't in a great mood. Abbey gave me a kiss on the cheek and went back in to be with CJ. I stood there for a few minutes thinking and then I left to visit with Terri.

***2nd Sitting Room***

Josh was sitting at the table doing more worrying than working. He was terrified for all of these children who were missing and he couldn't get his mind off of Piper. He couldn't believe that this was happening again, only this time it was worse than before. Josh gulped down the beverage he brought with him and began reading over names again.

When he came across General Barrie he stopped and paid close attention to the details. He was the Army Chief of Staff before he retired, but he had caused a scene with CJ shortly before his retirement. Could he be clever enough to be who they were looking for?

Josh didn't hear Donna come in and was surprised when she spoke his name.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she said regretting not knocking first to warn him of her presence. Her bruises were still quite noticeable but her lip was looking better.

"That's okay Donna. How are you holding up?"

Donna took the seat adjacent to Josh and answered him. "I have had better days as I am sure you have as well. Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is this happening to us?"

Josh placed his hands over Donna's to give her comfort. He told her that he didn't know why this was happening. They stared into each other's eyes until a knock at the door interrupted them. It was Charlie advising them that the White House was being shut down.

Josh thanked him and looked back at Donna. "Donna there is something important I have to ask you, and I want you to be honest but don't feel like you have to tell me what I want to hear okay?"

"Okay," Donna said softly, afraid of what he may be bringing up. She was terrified that it may have to do with Cliff Calley and right now he was someone she didn't want to discuss. Especially with Josh.

Another knock on the door and then it opened producing Leo. Josh didn't bother looking at who it was, he had assumed it was someone to inform them about the shut down.

"I know about the shutdown, we're fine in here."

"I'm glad to hear that but that isn't why I'm here," Leo moved into the room and stood before Josh and Donna.

"Leo, sorry I thought you were someone else."

"Yeah I got that part. Hello Donna, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Leo thank you for asking," Donna replied.

"What's that you got?" Josh said indicating the notebook under Leo's arm.

Leo glanced down and pulled it out from underneath his arm and dropped it on the large table. "That's what Charlie got from the reporter who wrote about you and Toby. His name is Peter Sloan, are you familiar with him?"

"No. But then again reporters and I don't get along very well," Josh snickered.

"Yeah well this one's a rookie. It was his first day on the job and he took advantage of what he overheard. That explains why he went and wrote comments that were not meant for him to write about."

"Fresh meat trying to be a hero. Those are the ones I like to go out of my way to hate," Josh said with a chuckle.

"Well that's everything he knows. I figured you could dissect it and find something of interest in it."

"Leo I will stand on my head if I thought it would help us. Doesn't the FBI have anything?"

"If they do they're not telling us. Listen I have to run and check on a few things I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah sure. See ya," said Josh. Donna and Leo exchanged goodbyes and Leo left.

"Do you think this guy has anything?" Donna said trying to read the notebook upside down.

"I don't know but I guess we'll soon find out," Josh turned the book around so that Donna could get a look at it as well.

***Toby's office***

I am sitting in my office on the floor against the wall. The lights are out and beside me is the telephone in case he calls again. At this moment in time I would be home with CJ and Piper and we would be sitting down to dinner. Dozens of missing children stories flashed through my mind and I was growing deeper into depression. I missed my daughter. I missed CJ.

Earlier I went and visited with Terri who was still in shock from the earlier events of the day. She said that Piper was mesmerized by the elephants and didn't want to leave. When Terri finally convinced her they had more to see Piper took her hand and began their trek for more animals.

Natasha, the daughter of Lila in accounting had fallen and was wailing something awful so Terri let go of Piper and ran forward to help the little girl. Terri could see Piper still walking forward.

There was a policeman nearby and she thought they were in a safe environment. By the time she got Natasha up on her feet and somewhat calm, Piper was gone. Terri claimed that her eyes weren't off of Piper for more than twenty seconds.

I was no closer to getting Piper back than I was with the other poor kids. They must be scared out of their minds. They didn't deserve this. My phone rang and I jumped up from the fright and then I pounced on it to answer it. It was CJ. She was trying to convince me that she was okay and that she wanted me to come and get her. So that is where I am going now.

***2nd Sitting Room***

"It's a cop, we're looking for a cop!" Sam came bursting through the doors screaming the information out. Josh and Donna looked up from the outburst.

"What?" Josh asked anxious for Sam to explain.

"I just came back from Hunter's place." Sam noticed that Donna was in the room and stopped to say hello to her.

"Forget her, keep talking to me," Josh snapped.

"Why doesn't anyone have their cell phones on? I tried calling Toby, you and CJ and nobody answered. And where is everybody? It's like a ghost town in here."

"Toby forgot his cell phone and-who the hell cares tell me about Hunter," Josh yelled jumping up from where he was sitting.

"Hunter said a policeman came up to him and told him that his father Scott Emanuel called him. So he went with him figuring why would a policeman lie," Sam said.

"Kids really need to know what this world is really like. Jesus Christ. He's posing as a cop?" Josh asked.

Sam shook his head and said, "No Josh. I think this guy is a real cop. He showed Hunter all kinds of badges, he was in full uniform and he told him he was a cop."

"Was a cop as in is no longer or, was a cop as in currently employed with the force?" Josh asked needing to know the difference.

It was Donna who asked if there was a difference. "Yes there is a difference. We can determine the age range atleast," Josh answered her.

"He's old Josh. Hunter said he was older than his dad and Scott is 37."

"Scott's 37?" Donna asked shocked.

"Donna, now isn't the time," Josh reminded her.

"Josh it was beautiful, I got there just as Hunter was telling the cops. He woke up with nightmares and they figured anything he was dreaming could be from what happened."

"So wait a second, this could all be the kid's dream?" Josh asked fearing that a good lead was about to be lost.

"No. Rosa, Nancy's girl told the police that she saw a policeman talking to Robert. So…"

"So this could be something. Ah Sam, we need this man. We need this," Josh said getting emotionally excited.

"Should we tell Toby?"

"Tell Toby what?" I said from the doorway. CJ and I were heading back to my office so we could be there if this guy should call back when we overheard Josh getting excited.


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: 'In the Hands of a Stranger' (7/8)  
>AUTHOR: Cindy ()<p>

RATING: R  
>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang<br>SUMMARY: The West Wing's past comes back to haunt them.  
>POV: Toby Ziegler and then the rest of the characters in 3rd view.<br>DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.  
>TIMEFRAME: After "I Used to Know Everything, Now I Know Nothing."<p>

***13***

I was suddenly beginning to feel optimistic and like I had a purpose again. Knowing that this person might well be a cop was something atleast for me to look into. It would keep me busy and that is what I needed right now.

"We need to go through this list and look for anyone in law enforcement," Josh advised us passing out various pages to CJ, Sam, myself and Donna. We didn't need to be told twice.

We decided on circling any names relating to what we were searching for and passing them to Donna to write down on the board that was on the wall. I had only come across a few but Sam was circling like a mad man.

It took less than fourteen minutes before we were all staring at a board full of names. Now all we had to do was go through them and separate them out. That was easier said than done.

Forty-six minutes was spent arguing over police officers, secret service agents and chief's of various positions. I was getting nervous that I had still not heard back from the creep who had my child. I decided that we should review the names of those we had narrowed it down to.

"Alright let's go over Officer Karlbindon again," CJ suggested. He was one of the officer's that was involved in a drug bust. He apparently had forgotten which side of the law he was supposed to be on and was later discharged. He fought to be heard but Leo had dismissed his attempts.

"I don't like him. He doesn't sound like someone who would steal children because he was caught actually breaking the law," Josh defined.

"You don't have to like him, you just have to believe he has the possibility of breaking the law," Sam told Josh.

"But these three have broken the law Sam. That's why their on this list," Josh smacked the paper in front of him.

"Guys we're not going to get anywhere if we fight amongst ourselves. Now let's just get on with this," Donna said.

"Okay, so he is into drugs, gets busted and then loses his job. I would say that's enough to piss him off and make him go a little mad," that was CJ's input.

"What about Officer Rhonda-? She threatened to bring down the administration because of Leo's alcoholism," Josh brought up.

"True," Sam remarked. "She was brought up on charges for not only drinking and driving but for being on the job at the time. She tried to use Leo as her scapegoat, which I still think was pretty ballsy if you ask me."

"Well we didn't," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry Toby do you have a problem with what I said?" I was asked by Sam.

"It's not her," was my response.

"You don't know that Toby."

"Do you know this woman Toby?" CJ interjected.

I didn't answer which made CJ pounce. "You do don't you? You know this woman. How?" All eyes were upon me as they waited for me.

"It's nothing. Just believe me when I say that it's not her."

"Tell me Toby," CJ persisted.

"Drop it CJ. It's not her," I snapped at my wife.

"Drop it? Our daughter is out there with some fucking looney and you want me to drop it? Fuck you Toby," CJ hollered at me. Sam winced at CJ's pain and tried to fix things.

"CJ, it's okay. We're all upset and we're tired and we say things when we feel this way."

"Do we keep secrets when we feel this way too Sam?" CJ was talking to Sam but looking my way.

"Rhonda was the woman who was in charge of my protection when I met with the protesters," I confessed.

"What protesters?" CJ inquired.

"Uh," I was trying to remember. "The World Trade Organization people."

"I remember that. You didn't want to go," Josh chimed in.

"Why not?" Sam asked getting involved with the interrogation of Toby.

"Why not?" I roared. "How about because there were mobs of angry fucking people Sam? That's why not."

"Wasn't she in to you?" Josh asked me.

"No," was my very fast reply. I looked at CJ waiting for a look of some kind but she wasn't even looking my way.

"Yes she was. You were both into each other if memory serves me."

"Your memory evidently sucks."

"She didn't by any chance carry a child of yours too did she?" Josh teased.

"Bite me Asscrumb," I directed to Josh.

"When was this?" Sam continued his line of questioning.

"God I don't know. It was about two years ago I guess."

"I remember that day too now that I think about it. Sam? It was the same time when I introduced you to my friend Stephanie Gault. Her grandfather was in prison for being a spy," Donna said taking Sam on a trip down memory lane.

"Blackwater," he whispered.

"Wasn't that the same time you found out your father had been sleeping around?" Josh asked.

"He wasn't sleeping around Josh. He just wasn't sleeping at home," Sam defended for his father.

"This is all great but it doesn't help us with what is currently taking place here," CJ commented.

"Well we've ruled out Officer Cutie-Pie," Josh said smiling. "That leaves us with Officer Jack Sloan. Who the hell is that?"

Everyone took some time to think the name through. It was me who recalled him first. "He's the guy who went on Capital Beat to clear his name."

"Huh?" was the majority reaction in the room.

"He was invited to demonstrate heroic police behaviour because of an incident at some elementary school."

"Yeah and?" Josh encouraged.

"And while this was to take place it became known that apparently 17 years before there was a grand jury investigation. He was accused of chasing a kid but the kid was badly injured."

"He beat up the boy?" Donna asked in dismay.

"No. It turned out the boy's leg was already broken when Sloan caught up with him. He was found innocent but it still became public knowledge. That screwed any chance he had once it came out."

"17 years ago? Capital Beat wasn't on then." Sam volunteered.

"Thanks Sam I always wondered about that. He went on Capital Beat to clear his name two years ago. To tell everybody who would listen about what had actually occurred.

"Did you say Sloan?" Donna asked.

"Yeah why?" Josh asked Donna turning so that he could face her.

"Leo. Leo gave you that notebook of stuff from that reporter. Wasn't his name Sloan too?"

Josh slapped his hands together, "You're right Donna. God I love you," he grabbed the book not realizing what he had said. Donna however heard him. So did the rest of us.

Sam gave me a smile, office romance part two. Hopefully he would be kissing Amy goodbye!

Josh flipped through the book and then said, "Why am I looking through a notebook of notes taken by a reporter when it's notes ON the reporter that I am interested in?" Nobody could answer that for him.

"Stay here. I'll be right back. I will go and see what I can find on the internet," Sam ordered.

"Where were we going to go, the place is shut down?" CJ noted.

"Ah I have my laptop here," Josh said bending down and grabbing his suitcase.

***14***

I told Sam to hook the laptop up so that I could talk to Josh. CJ and I got him into a corner. "Josh, you just told Donna you loved her."

"No I didn't," he denied with a pffft of attitude.

"Yes you did," I argued.

"Na ah."

"Josh I heard you say you loved her. Didn't he say he loved her?" I directed at my gorgeous wife who was looking at the two of us. Sort of the way one does at a tennis match…back and forth…..back and forth. If she was to give birth right now our baby would be dizzy.

"He did infact say he loved her," CJ confirmed smiling at Josh.

"I think I would have known if I said something big like that?" Josh quipped.

"Yeah and you would have thought you'd know that one doesn't yell out that the Washington Capitals suck in an arena full of hockey fans," I reminded him.

"Shit, I almost forgot about that. We nearly got our heads torn off for that one."

"We? There was no we Josh. It was you and your big bloody mouth."

"Well I wasn't lying. They did suck. The goalie let in three goals during the first period. He had his legs spread wider than Madonna on a good day."

CJ slapped Josh across the arm. "Ow, what was that for?"

"I like Madonna," CJ snapped at Josh. Josh rubbed his arm where CJ had just slapped him.

"Does Amy know about your feelings for Donna?" I asked him.

"Do you think if Amy knew about the feelings I had for Donna I would still be here breathing?" A valid point.

"Well I think she needs to know," CJ advised.

"Definitely," I agreed nodding.

"She has a right," CJ pointed out.

"Okay? Which one are we talking about now?" Josh asked confused.

CJ slapped him again. "Okay that one really hurt," Josh whined.

"Then pay attention Josh," she whispered to him.

"I can't. I can't afford to," he said trying to be funny.

"Don't use big words you can't spell honey," CJ said and walked away. She was far from impressed.

Josh looked at me for help. "Don't look at me. I can spell whatever she demands of me."

Sam called out my name and I went over to where he was sitting reading the laptop. "The reporter guy that you mentioned," he looked up at Donna. "Well he just so happens to be Officer Jack Sloan's son."

"Holy shit," Josh said. My stomach began doing flip flops. "Donna call Leo and get the police over to Sloan's house now."

We began to pile out of the room. CJ asked, "Where are you guys going?"

Josh looked at me and said, "We're going to dance."

***15***

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked as we were heading down to where Jack Sloan lived.

"We don't have one yet," I informed him.

"Sure we do," Josh said. "I like to call it beat the shit out the guy and ask questions later."

"I see why we don't have one yet," Sam commented.

"You know one of us is going to slug the guy so why not just do it first? This way you get it out of your system and we can move along."

"Josh we're not going to hit him first," I scolded.

"We're not?"

"No, we're going to find out where Piper and the other children are. Then we're going to kick the crap out of him."

"Now you're talking," Josh was laughing.

"I think it's just up here," Sam directed to Josh with his fingers. The adrenaline started pumping. This was it. I was going in there and no matter what I was retrieving my daughter. This prick was going down.

Josh came to a stop and the three of us climbed out of the car. "Do we just go up and knock?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Josh said leading the way. "Why the hell not?" Sam and I continued after Josh and when we got the front door Josh banged on it. We waited for some kind of movement but we didn't see any. Sam and I went around back to look for another way in. There wasn't one. Atleast not a legal one.

A car pulled up and we couldn't see who it was because of their lights. We heard the voice though, "Josh, Sam, Toby? Is that you guys?" It was Leo.

"Leo?" Sam called out. Josh and I were trying to cover our eyes to see beyond the light.

"What the hell is Leo doing here?" Josh asked me as I came from around the corner.

"I tried calling you guys. Donna told me where you were going."

"What you're our backup?" Josh asked somewhat disappointed.

"Backup? For what?"

"Leo we think this is the guy," Sam filled Leo in on what we had learned. Leo was shaking his head.

"Sam this isn't the guy. I'm sorry Toby I really am."

"How do you know this Leo?" What did he know that we didn't?

"Jack Sloan died five months ago. His son and daughter own the house but they don't use it but don't have the heart to sell it either."

"He's dead?" Sam repeated.

"He died in a car accident with his wife. Killed by a drunk driver. Used to be a cop too, if you can believe that?"

Josh and Sam looked at me. Officer Sachs was on their minds. Mine as well. I mean what a coincidence we should be talking about her not longer than an hour ago. If indeed it was her that was involved.

My knees began to buckle and I fell onto the ground. I felt so close to finding her. Now I was back at the beginning. Sam and Josh came over to give me comfort and what strength they had left. Leo's phone began to ring and he answered it. We couldn't really hear what he was saying as he moved towards his car.

"We're going to find her Toby and she is going to be okay," Sam told me with confidence.

"Yeah we'll find her and she'll be her sassy little self," Josh pitched in. Sassy, that was what I had warned her about being today. Please God I will let her be sassy for the rest of her life if you will just bring her back to me.

"We found her," Leo said jogging straight towards us. My heart felt like it jumped into my throat. I wasn't sure if I could take another false hope.

"What? Where? How? Who?" Important questions all thrown at Leo who was so giddy with joy you would have thought he had been hitting the bottle.

"I don't know, I don't know. That was Abbey. Piper is with CJ and the President right now and she is safe and she's back man," Leo leaned in and grabbed me into his arms.

Josh and Sam grabbed each other and started to jump up and down in excitement. It was over. She was alive and well. We took time out from our display of affection and piled back into the two cars. Josh was speeding down the road and Sam had his head out the window pretending to be a siren.

We couldn't get there fast enough for my liking but we finally arrived back at the White House. Before Josh even stopped the car I was already out and booking it as fast as I could to the oval office where my family was. I came in through the side doors and the secret service agents eagerly stepped aside.

I could see her wrapped up in a blanket and on CJ's lap. CJ was still crying and was holding her very close. When Piper saw me CJ let her go and Piper ran to me. Tears were already flowing down my eyes before Piper even reached my arms.

I picked her up and squeezed her tight and cried into her hair. I held her out and searched her body for any signs of foul play but she was physically okay. I brought her close to me again and took a deep breath of her smell and told her how much I loved her and that I missed her.

"Did he hurt you Piper?" I asked still crying and terrified of what she might tell me.

"No Daddy he let me play with lots of toys. It was fun. I missed you and mommy though. Where did you go?"

"I was looking all over for you sweetie," I continued kissing her.

"I want down Daddy," she whined.

"I don't want to let you just yet Piper," I told her softly.

"Toby, she's fine. Let her go, she's safe here," The President announced to me.

Looking at Piper eye to eye I told her, "I will never let you out of my sight I promise you," Tomorrow I was buying a leash.

Piper took my hand and we walked further into the room. CJ stood up and I went to her and embraced and kissed her. "She's back and she's alright Toby," CJ cried into my shoulder. I caressed her hair. My family was back together.

Josh and Sam were standing off to the side watching but finally they spoke up. Josh went to Piper and gave her a hug and a few dozen kisses. "You had us scared honey. I am so glad to see you."

"You are?" Piper said astonished and probably confused at all the attention.

"Of course I am. You are my favourite person in the whole wide world," he told her.

"Mine too," Sam said bending down to her level.

"You guys are my favourite person too," she told them giving them a group hug. CJ started crying harder, but I think these were tears of joy.

"How did you find her?" I asked Bartlet.

"I didn't. Piper found us."

"What?" I asked dazed at his response.

"She called the White House and asked for her Daddy. She told them his name was Toby Ziegler. The operator said she thought it was a joke at first so she asked her what her name was and who her mother was. Once Piper gave her the right answers she patched her through to me."

"But how?" Sam asked joining in on the exchange between Bartlet and I.

Jed shrugged, "Apparently her father taught her how to use a phone. First chance she got to a phone she called us. His perception of a three-year old apparently isn't very good."

"Who's?" Pretty much everyone said with baited breath.

"I was waiting until you got here to reveal who was behind this and why," Bartlet explained.

I held my breath as I waited for him to divulge who it was that had hurt so many people.


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: 'In the Hands of a Stranger' (8/8)  
>AUTHOR: Cindy ()<p>

RATING: R  
>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang<br>SUMMARY: The West Wing's past comes back to haunt them.  
>POV: Toby Ziegler and then the rest of the characters in 3rd view.<br>DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.  
>TIMEFRAME: After "I Used to Know Everything, Now I Know Nothing."<p>

***16***

I felt the beads of sweat begin to roll down from my forehead. I was so anxious to learn who had been behind this for so long and now the time we had all waited for was finally here.

"Maybe we should have Piper out of the room while we discuss this," The President suggested to us all. Immediately I started to object but I was prevented from doing so. "Toby, she's going to be fine. I promise you."

I didn't want to have her leave my sight ever, never mind ten minutes after I was reunited with her. Piper noticed my fear and she became frightened. Bartlet was right. She didn't need to witness my reaction to the upcoming news I was about to receive.

"Hey Piper, how about you and I go and get some ice-cream? Would you like that?" Sam asked.

Piper didn't take her scared little eyes off of me. Look what my paranoia was doing to this poor child. "It's alright baby, you can go with Uncle Sam."

"What kind of ice-cream do you got?" She inquired first before giving her response.

Sam laughed and said, "Any kind you want."

"Do you guys mind if I tag along?" Josh asked Piper with a big smile.

Piper debated and then said, "Okay. But you have to behave." Josh laughed and promised he would be on his best behaviour.

"After the ice-cream do you want to play a game of checkers with Uncle Sam? I hear you are a pretty good player?"

"It all depends?" she cautiously answered Sam. "Do you see fake Santa Clauses in the window?" What a smart little girl.

All eyes roamed to Josh who started laughing. "Look what you did to my kid Josh. You made her skeptical of checkers," I joked.

Sam resumed his concentration on Piper and pledged his honesty to the game of checkers. Josh jumped in with the offer of playing the winner.

"That will be ten dollars for you if you lose," Piper warned Josh who was stunned at the idea of ten dollars to play a game of checkers.

"For what?" he inquired.

Piper looked over at me and said, "For pain and angishadament." CJ broke out laughing and soon everyone else had joined in at Josh's expense.

"What?" he looked at me for help. "What did she say and why?"

Trying to get a hold of my laughter I explained what she was trying to say. "For pain and 'anguishment.' I taught her that," I winked at Piper who started giggling.

"It's pretty bad Mr. Lyman when a three-year old knows what you're about," Bartlet teased Josh.

Piper spun around to the President, a.k.a . Papa Jed and corrected him. "I'm not three anymore I am three and three quarters. I am almost going to be this many," she displayed four fingers for Bartlet to admire.

"Well I am so sorry Miss Ziegler. I didn't realize you were that OLD?" he kidded her. "You're right you are almost four, that means you're going to have to get a job now."

"No I'm not," Piper laughed. Then she looked at me with a serious look and asked, "Am I Daddy?"

Laughter again filled the room and it went right to my heart. I bent down to my daughter and asked her for another hug. If you had told me that this is how I would bond with a little girl a year ago I would have told you that you were insane. I like how I don't even know myself at times.

"Okay Pipe, let's go get that ice-cream before Uncle Josh goes and eats it all," Sam called out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Stop him before he gets all the ice-cream," she grabbed Sam's hand and told him "Hold on to me cuz we're going to run really really fast." Sam glanced back at the rest of us and then complied with Piper's wishes.

"You have a gem there Toby but I guess you don't need me to tell you that," Bartlet addressed to me.

"It's always nice to hear though Sir," I confessed.

"I bet it is," he paused and then got serious. "However this won't be." CJ walked over to me and took my hand and we looked at one another to prepare for what was going to happen next.

"Before I tell you who it was let me give you some background first. The other children were found and are all fine." The other children, I didn't even think about them. I was selfishly only concerned with the importance of my own child. Guilt ran through me and I felt terrible. I think CJ knew this of me because she gave my hand a squeeze and a smile when I looked at her.

"They were in a playroom and they were fed and well taken care of believe it or not."

"Pardon?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I know it sounds odd. Why would you go through the lengths of kidnapping a child only to treat them like gold. But that is exactly what was done." That was reassuring for Piper and the others, that they weren't mistreated. Relief I felt for that much.

"Sir I need to know who took my daughter?" I couldn't wait any longer.

"I am getting to that Toby. She wasn't taken for revenge against you. It was against me and the secret service organization."

"Secret Service? What do they have to do with this?" CJ asked the President.

"I don't hire them and I don't hand out their assignments. I want you to understand that first." CJ and I nodded our understanding of what he was telling us. "It was Ron Butterfield," he finally admitted.

***17***

I was stunned. I found that I was having troubles finding my voice. CJ however, didn't have that problem.

"Ron Butterfield? No way?" she cried out. "His son was one of the kids taken," she was struggling to recall the boy's name. "Ethan!" It came to her.

"I know what you're thinking CJ, but it was Ron Butterfield who was behind this whole thing. I'm sorry for both of you," Bartlet replied with a heavy heart.

"He took his own son so that he would never be suspected of any wrong doing. Which worked because no one thought to imagine he would be involved," Abbey explained.

"But-" CJ didn't say anything more. She turned her back and put her hands on her head letting this all sink in.

"Why?" I finally managed to ask. "Why would he do this to children? He loves kids."

It was Leo who took over. "Ron Butterfield took great pleasure in serving the President and when he was removed from the duty as front man he took it personal. He didn't want to hurt the President or you or Nancy Toby. He did it to prove that this administration wasn't invincible."

"Who the hell cares about that? You don't prove that by ripping the hearts out of parents?" CJ screamed. I tried to calm her down by putting my arms around her but she shrugged me off.

Jed stepped in once more, "That's why he took great care of them. His intentions were never to hurt them but to use them to get his point across."

I shook my head four of five times. "No, that's not the way he sounded when he called me," I argued.

"You pissed him off Toby. Piper never would have been next had it not been in the papers what you had said about him," Leo said.

"So what I'm to blame for what happened to Piper?" I was outraged at what I was hearing.

"Of course not Toby. Nobody holds you responsible for what happened. You are a victim just like the rest. Do you think Nancy should be blamed? Or Carol for that matter? Bartlet asked of me.

"But it was just insinuated that if I had kept my bloody mouth shut she never would have been placed in the hands of a stranger," I was losing it. Emotionally and mentally.

"What they said was wrong Toby," Abbey spoke up and came before me. She took my hand and held it with both of hers. My other hand was trying to prevent the tears from rolling down my face.

"Nobody knows if Piper was a target originally," she looked behind her at her husband to warn him to dare not speak.

As she was turning back to me she continued, "The statement from the paper may or may not have played a part. But look at it this way, had he not taken her we never would have gotten those children back safely tonight. Piper helped rescue those kids Toby."

"If you're asking me to be grateful that my child was chosen it's not going to happen Abbey," I told her.

"Of course I'm not Toby. We all are sharing your pain because each and everyone of us all love that little girl. And we were devastated with what this bastard did. And he will pay for it Toby. Believe me he will pay for it." Abbey promised.

"She's right Toby. He'll never see daylight again I will make sure of it," came from Bartlet's mouth to my ears. "He did send his apologies directly to you."

"Fuck his apologies I don't want them. What I would like is a few minutes alone in a room with him though,"

"No you don't Toby. You're upset and that is understandable but you don't want to throw your life away because of him."

I glared up at President Bartlet, "That asshole took MY child. I'm just supposed to let that go and forget about it?"

"Listen to yourself Toby. You're speaking out of anger and I empathize with you, I do. But you have Piper back and you need to be there for her. She needs you and CJ to be strong for her. Let justice take care of Butterfield."

"Jed's right Toby," Abbey agreed. "He's not worth it."

I was so angry I felt as if I had the ability to spit out nails. "This is the third time I almost lost her," I didn't realize until it was too late that I had spoken out loud and not just in my head like I had thought I was doing.

"Oh honey," Abbey pulled me into her arms and held me until I gained my composure back. Leo was sitting on the sofa with CJ leaning on his shoulder for comfort. There wasn't a dry eye in the house when Abbey and I parted. She laughed as she noticed that we had all just let out a good cry.

"Great, I'm the only one with nobody to hug," the President complained from his desk where he was standing alone.

"I'll hug you Sir," I said with my arms open for the invitation.

The President of United States came from behind his desk and took the few steps to come to me with his arms open as well and said, "I will take you up on that invite Toby." We gave each other a long hard hug and a few pats on each others backs for our manhood. (It's a male thing).

"Toby I have to ask you something about what you said regarding losing Piper for the third time. When did it happen three times?" Leo asked confused.

"When I brought her to the White House to work with me." The President let out a laugh.

"That was the very first time I met her. She damn near knocked herself out when she came running in here," he laughed again at the memory of that day.

That was also the day that I realized that I never wanted to let her go. I knew that day without a doubt that I wanted to keep that little girl because I had fallen so deeply in love with her. I wasn't even aware that she was my daughter at the time either. That beautiful moment came later.

"The second time was when, ugh Social Services took her away from me," I said.

"Ah, okay. I'm sorry to bring up a bad moment Toby. I just couldn't figure it out in my head," Leo apologized.

"Third time's the charm," Jed joked giving me a wink.

"I won't lose her again Sir. I can guarantee that because she will never be allowed to leave the house for as long as I live."

Abbey, Jed and Leo started laughing. CJ sat up and said, "Then you obviously don't plan to live long. That child has so much of your personality and stubbornness in her that she'd drive you to your death after a week of captivity."

"Excuse me?" I said to my wife. "For your information I am not stubborn. And neither is our daughter."

"FYI Toby, yes you are and yes she is," CJ argued back getting ready to fight to the core if she had to.

"Just because we have an opinion on certain matters-"

"Opinion Toby? The kid plays checkers for money."

"So? She's an advanced adult. What's wrong with that?"

"She's only three!" CJ pointed out.

"Uh uh, she's almost this many," Bartlet said raising four fingers.

***The End***


End file.
